Alice Human Sacrifice
by TheRomanRavenclaw
Summary: 5 children/ teenagers. end up in middle earth. Each a reancarnation of the past. What happenns when they join the fellowship and the past comes to haunt them. Songfic. Bad summary. Enjoy!
1. prologue

(A/N; I don't own Lord of the rings or Alice Human Sacrifice. The version of the lyrics used this time are by rockleetist. If you've heard the original song already and want to find an english version this one's really good. I only own the plot)

Alice Human Sacrifice -  
Prologue _

'Once there was a small dream.  
No one really knew who had dreamt it. Such a tiny dream it was.  
The little dream thought,  
"I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?"  
For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution.  
"I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world." '

A small light mixed with dark. Nothing more nor less. The small dream was lost, forgot. It wanted to be found, to create it's own nightmare world, full of darkness and despare. It searched for the one to help it create it's haunting world. The dream took the form of a twisted doll.

' The first Alice was a wrathful women of the spade.  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way.  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland.  
Deep into the darkest forest , Alice walked the line.  
Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,  
No one would of suspected she had ever been.'

Alice was indeed the true name of the first. On her hand was a crimson spade, a birth mark. 16 she was with her short brown hair cut in to a bob and glisening red eyes. She was at first kind and pure until the dream corrupted her. In a red dress with a white apron(and long sleeves) and lacy collar, Alice started her path of destruction. In her hand she held the vorpal sword. All in her path were slaughter. A path of blood trailed behind her. The same blood tainted her dress and skin. One day she followed a path down to the darkest forest in the land , her head held high. Out of no where sinister dark hands came out of no where and grabbed 'Alice'. And thus the first Alice and the spade fell.

' The second Alice was a man of diamond.  
The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland.  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose.  
Was shot by a madman ,who silenced him to death.  
Single Rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed.  
With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath.'

James was the name of the second Alice. On his hand was a dark blue diamond, a birth mark. 17 he was with his short blue her and sapphire eyes. He at first brought music and happiness to wonderland. He to was corrupted in to singing twisted melodies that echoed through the land. In a white shirt, green/grey jeans and blue cape his voice was beautiful but deadly, like a rose. The darkness tormented him. One day he could no longer stand it. He stod before a mirror and shot himself, forever silenced. A rose bloomed where he lay dying. A twisted grin on his face. And thus the second Alice and the diamond fell.

' The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of wonderland.  
She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call.  
A peculiar country answering to each command.  
So she rose to the throne to be the country's queen.  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
Soon the queen succumbd to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.'

Sarah was the name of the third Alice. On her hand was a deep green club. 14 she was with her long green hair tied in bunches with white bows and emerald eyes. She bought innoceness and gracefullness to wonderland when she picked the diamond's rose and saw the dream doll before her eyes. In a green dress with white sleeves and underlayers she ruled as queen. She enchanted the people of the land. The paranoia consumed her. Her emerald eyes turned black. Petrified of death and stuck in a nightmare world. Her once green dress now had black in stead of green and red instead of white. In this helpless state she became immortal, to forever rule the land. And thus the third Alice and the club fell.

'And as this passed, two children walked in the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part.  
They found an invitation to the queen.  
It was the Ace of Hearts!  
The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
Both were lost ,and could not find the boat where they began.  
And so ty both ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
A brother and a sister running wild in wonderland.  
A stubborn elder sister.  
A witty younger brother.  
But they had strayed to far into Alice's wonderland.'

Macy and Martyn were the names of the fourth Alice. Both of them had half a yellow heart on one of their hands. 12 they were with their blonde hair (Maya's being shoulder length and Martyn's being long and tied back in to a ponytail) and yellow eyes that held youth. The boy bought his witty youth to wonderland while his sister bought her stubborness. They were walking throught thw woods when a a card flew in front of them. It was a yellow heart, an invitation from the queen. Their curosity got the better of them and they got lost. They eventally got to wonderland on a yellow boat. The twins ran wild and recklessly through open doors in wonderland. Going in to the prevoius ones. First they went through Sarah's wonderland then through James. Finnally they went through Alice's wonderland. But they had strayed to far in Alice's wonderland. They freed her by accident. The original Alice cut down the twins.

'They were never woken from their terrifying dream.  
Forever they would wonder in this twisted fairlytale.' 


	2. Adoption

I am incredibly sorry but I really don't have my heart in some of my stories anymore so I'm putting them up for adoption. The stories are:

- Alice Human Sacrifice

- Zero To Hero

- Lost in Middle Earth

It's been forever since I've updated them and I've just lost interest. I did once have a plot and planned to update them but it's now just gone. If anyone's interested in taking them, please message me about it. You must have at least some small idea of where you want to take the story. You don't have to use what I've already written (Because it's crap) but can you at least use the characters and some of the plot.


End file.
